Wait, You're A Girl?
by VampireDemonKnight
Summary: Miki Mozono, A 16 year old who loves writing and who's a great best friend of the Deimon High School's Devil Yoichi Hiruma, soon finds out that he's been hiding a secret from her Rated M for Hiruma.
1. Chapter 1

~ One cool afternoon at Deimon High School, Miki Mozono writes her new chapter for her story under a cherry blossom tree in front of the school. Black boyish hair with blue eyes, people mistaken her for a guy. Sitting in a crossed legged position, she hums as she listens to some loud hardcore metal music while writing in her black composition notebook.

"Whatcha writing there?"

She continues writing without noticing the person. He frowns that he just got ignored from her. He kneels down and pulls out her left ear bud.

"OOOOOOIIIII!" he screamed into her ear, making her wince surprisingly.

"AAHH! F*ck man! What the-?!" She shouted, seeing that it was Yoichi Hiruma who pulled her ear bud out of her ear. She looked away, frowning that it was him. She pause the music on her MP3 player and continues writing.

"What do you want?" She asked in a somewhat angry tone.

"I asked you, "Whatcha writing there"?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I f*cking asked."

"Well I'm not going to answer your "question", so leave me alone. Aren't you supposing to "studying" or whatever?" When she meant studying, she meant practicing football. Hiruma sits down next to her, leaning his head close to her shoulder, trying to see what she was writing. She closed the notebook shut.

"Why don't you go harass some other person for a change?"

"Don't want to."

"And why do you have to harass me?"

"Cause I want to."

"Why me?"

"Cause you're more fun to harass~" He whispered into her ear with a purr. Miki shivered as he smirks. She stood up quick.

"Don't you have any other friends besides me?"

"Not at the moment~" He said as he stood up and move close to Miki.

"Why not Ku-chan? (Kurita)" She moves away from him.

"He's studying at the library with some of my teammates. They want to study for some big class for some class." He moves closer.

"Musashi?" She moves again.

"Working." He scoots too close that he bumped her out of balance. She turns to him with an angry face as he smirk widens at her. He starts laughing loud and maniacally.

"KEKEKE! ~ You're cute when you're angry~ you make that cute puffed up face when you're pissed! ~" He said between laughing.

"F*CK OFF HIRUMA!" She shouted as she slightly flushes out of frustration.

"Look out!" Someone shouted. Miki turned to see a wooden sword flying to Hiruma's face. As she grabs it before it hit Hiruma's face, he stopped laughing and stared at it with slight shock. A huge buffed up guy runs to them.

"Oh, Mozono-Semapi! I apologize for my sword almost hitting you. It slipped out of my hand while I was practicing."

"I see, no harm done. I can help you with your "sword slipping out of your hand" problem. Show me how you hold it."

He position with his right foot in front of the other foot & his sword in his right hand. Miki walks behind the guy, holds his hands to put both hands of holding the sword. And then she walks in front of him to move his hands a little. He somewhat looks at Miki's cup A breasts a few times as she explains to him without her noticing, but Hiruma noticed. He grips his AK47 tight as he frowns angrily.

"And there you have it."

"Huh? Oh! Thank you Mozono-Sempai!" He said quickly and runs away. Miki turns to Hiruma.

"Why you look pissed off all of a sudden?"

He hesitated for a moment to answer. He turned away from her.

"...Nothing." He whispered. Miki looks at him confused.

'He was just teasing me just a second ago, why is he all pissed off now?' She thought. She shrugged off the thought and grabs her stuff off the grassy ground.

"I better go home, l-"

"I'll walk you home." He interrupted as he starts walking. He turns to her.

"Well?" He asked. Miki walks up to him and they walked to her house. They walked up to the front door. She turns to Hiruma.

"Thanks for walking me home..."

"...no problem." He said. Miki watches him as he walked away from the house and down the street. She sighed as she unlocks the door and walks in.


	2. Chapter 2

~Hiruma walks to Deimon High School at 7 am in the morning. His bleach blond hair, fangish grin, sharp emerald green eyes, and elf-like ears. An appearance of a devil. Everyone in Tokyo was afraid of him, except a few certain people. His friends/teammates, and Miki Mozono. She wasn't in the friend or any other category in his book. She was special to him, VERY special. She was the girl who was his friend, the very first person who understands him, never scared of him, and stoke next to his side ever since. Hiruma grins of the memory of how they first met. He was fighting with some boy at the park. They were both 10.

"What did you just say to me?! I dare you to say it again!" The boy shouted.

"I said you're a f*cking loser who can't ever fight right!" The younger version Hiruma shouted back. The other boy growls and charged at him. They both tumbled around in the dirt, turning to pin each other down. The boy sits on top of Hiruma and punches him in the face. Hiruma switched positions and ripped the hat off the boy's head. His eyes widens in shock and surprise. The boy that he was fighting and insulting was a girl. Her bright blue eyes filled with anger and her dirt covered cute face. Hiruma jumped off her and stared as she sits up. She rubs her cheek and spits out blood.

"What's the matter? Never seen a girl fight before or what?" She asked as she dusts the dirt off her clothes.

"You're a...you're a..." Hiruma was still in shock that he was fighting a girl.

"Yeah, I'm a girl. What about it?" She asked as she snatched her hat back from his hand and puts it on.

"...WTFH ARE YOU WEARING BOYS' CLOTHES?!" He asked as he points at her loudly in slight surprise.

"Why not? There isn't a law that a girl can't wear boys' clothes. I don't like girls' clothing, too girly for me. Got a problem?" She asked. Hiruma didn't say anything after that. She looks at him.

"Sorry...for punching you in the face..." She whispers. He looks at her. Her cute face looking at the floor.

"...sorry..." He said. She walks up to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. He looks at her, seeing her having a smile of her face.

"It's alright! Hey, my house isn't far from here. We can walk there and get ourselves cleaned up before it gets dark. That okay with you?" Hiruma couldn't help but nod. They walked to her house. As soon they get there, her older brother who was in high school at the time got scared and started to panic. After she explained what happened, he apologized and helped them get cleaned up. Hiruma's clothes got washed as he took a shower. The girl took a shower and changed into a white tank top and blue gym shorts. Hiruma couldn't help but stare at her. Her brother gave them apple slices and juice. Her face say girl but everything else say boy. Her brother chuckles.

"I know, our parents couldn't tell if she was a boy or a girl when she was born. But that makes her unique. Isn't that right Miki?"

"I guess." She said as she was eating apple slices. Miki. That was her name. Somewhat is a boy name too. He likes that name. She catches him staring.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" She asked as she grabs a napkin and rubs her cheeks. He looks away.

"...Sorry 'bout that." He whispers.

"I think he was staring because you have such a cute face Miki." He teased as he pinches his baby sister's cheek.

"D-Don't say weird things Riki!" She playfully slams his hand as she blushes. She looks at Hiruma.

"What's your name anyway dude?"

"Yoichi Hiruma."

"Oh...like that name!" She said with a smile. He slightly blushes because of her smile. Her brother smiles.

"It's almost 5; we should get Yoichi-kun home."

"AAAAWWW! ~ Really?" Miki whined, not wanting Hiruma to leave.

"You know it's get's dark early Miki, want me to walk you home?" Riki asked.

"No thanks. I'll take the bus. Thank you for having me." Hiruma bows properly.

"Likewise." Riki bows.

"Yoichi!"

Miki jumps him for a hug. He blushes full out as she hugs him tight. He slowly hugs her back, slightly buried his face into her short boyish black hair. Smells like roses and baby smell. She looks at him with a smile.

"Come back anytime Yoichi. Okay?" She asked in a girlish tone. He looks away, still blushing.

"...Sure."

"Let me at least walk you to the bus stop Yoichi-kun."

"Sure...later f*cking weirdo."

"HUH?!"

He evilly smirks at her as she looks at him with her cute angry face. Riki and Yoichi walk to the bus stop.

"So...like my lil sis huh?"

"The f*ck? No."

"Sure you don't~"

"I don't!"

"Sure~~"

"QUIT F*CKING WITH ME!"

Riki starts laughing that Hiruma can get easily angered.

"Promise me one thing, okay Yoichi-kun?"

Hiruma wasn't sure what Riki was going to ask him, but by the tone change he just did, must be very important.

"...Sure, what is it?"

"...watch over Miki for me."

"Huh?" Hiruma asked in surprise. Watch over her? WTF?

"I know this sounds crazy, but I'm leaving soon after my last year of high school and our other brothers are either working or sleeping for working or other. And Miki will be all alone. So I'm asking only you because she trusts you..." Hiruma's eyes widened as he said that. She trusts me? What?

"Even though you two probably just met, but Miki knows who she can trust and can put her everything into a person. And she chooses you. So can you watch over her for me?" Hiruma looks to the ground, staring at the dark moist concrete road. He nods. Riki sighed in relief as he puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you so much Yoichi-kun. I know I can count on you. She likes you. I can tell. I just hope you two don't destroy each other when I go...huh?" Riki looks at Hiruma, blushing, probably when he said that Miki likes him. He laughs as he smacks his back.

"Young love~ just so precious! ~"

"SHUT UP!"

The bus drives up the bus stop. The doors open automatically. Yoichi walks up the stairs and looks at Riki. He gives him a thumbs up. Hiruma smiles back as the doors close. Hiruma was sitting under the cherry blossom tree from the other day. Miki was staring at him angrily. He frowned.

"...WTF you want, f*cking weirdo?" He asked bluntly but tiredly.

"I should be asking you that Hiruma, you're sitting in my spot!"

He looks down where he was sitting.

"No wonder you like this spot, it's nice~" he teased as he smirks as her. Her vein somewhat popped out of her hand. She pushes him off and sits down. He leans on her back, causing her to lean toward to the ground.

"AHH! HIRUMA! Get off me you fat horse!" She screamed as she tries to push him off her.

"...why do you call me that?" He asked curiously.

"Huh? because you told me too...why?"

"...call me what you used to call me..." Miki looks away but slowly tries to get him off her back.

"Please get off me...Yoichi..." He fiendishly grinned and get off her. She stretches her back and looks at him, seeing him weirdly grinning at her.

"What is it?"

He moves closer to her. The closer he gets, the weirder the face he makes. This makes Miki uncomfortable and creeped out. He got in front of her face; she looked like she was going to cry. She pushes him away and gets up.

"The H3ll man?!...why did you do that?" She whispered as she holds her arms.

They had a memory that he took her to an amusement park and went on a scary ride, freaked Miki out 'a little'. He walks up behind her and hugs her. She was actually crying. She perked her head up.

"Sorry...I didn't mean-"

"It's okay...I know you didn't..." She whispered as she holds his arms around her. He smells her hair. Smells like lavender. Hiruma walks her home again.

"Thanks again..."

"...No problem F*cking weirdo."

"Huh?! Why you-"

He walks away laughing while Miki was angry. She just realized that he called her by the nickname he used years ago when they first met.

'Is that why he looked like he was in a daze? He was remembering when we first met...' She smiles as unlocks the door and walks in. Hiruma was walking up to his apartment. He walks inside and gets his work area ready once again. He opens his laptop and starts typing furiously. After an hour, he stops to think.

'...Should I tell her about it? It's for the best!' He thought and continues to type.


	3. Chapter 3

~Hiruma's POV~

I walk to class at 7:10 in the morning. I see a few students there and F*cking weirdo was listening to music and writing in her notebook again. She still hasn't told me what she was writing. I walk up to her and leaned close. She noticed and shut her notebook and then she pulls the ear buds out of her ear.

"What is it...Yoichi?"

"Nothin'. You still haven't told me what you're writing."

"I TOLD you I'm not telling you." She said as she puts her MP3 player away in her pocket.

"Why not?"

"Because I can."

"Is it a threat book? Are you writing one too? I wanna see!" I said as I try to reach for it but she pushes me away.

"You're the only person that I don't want to look in my books."

"Books? You? A writer?" I couldn't help but laugh. She looks at me with anger.

"Wha-what's the problem with me being a writer?" She stuttered.

"Nothing, nothing...Here" I placed a small folded piece of paper on her desk. She looks at it and then looks at me confused as I walk back to my seat.

~Miki's POV~

I grab the folded piece of paper and open it to read it.

'Go to the abandoned classroom. Go to the first door you see. Go after school.'

'Abandoned classroom? First door you see? After school?' I turned to see Yoichi paying attention to the teacher.

-Afterschool- ~Hiruma's POV~

I go to the abandoned classroom near the school early. I stand behind the door. It's unlock so f*cking weirdo can get in. I hear someone opening the door. It was her, surprised which door to go to.

"Hello? Yoichi?"

I slammed the door shut, caused her to jump. I smirk as she turns to me.

"So, why did you want me to come here?" She asked as she crossed her arms across her chest. She backs away as I walk up to her. She bumps to the table against the wall and looks at me somewhat scared.

"Y-Yoichi?"

I pin her arms above her head as I unbutton her shirt. She looks more scared.

"Y-Yoichi?! What are you-?!"

She closes her eyes as I open her dress shirt to reveal her black sport bra. Her breasts are too small for a normal bra. My smirk widened of how cute they are. I leaned over to smell them. Smells like her, so good. I heard her moan as I smell her breasts, I smirk. I move up and take off my dress shirt. She was getting a little hard to handle as she squirm her way away from me, gotta do it fast. I grabbed her right hand and pressed it against my chest. She squeezes it accidentally hard, caused me to let out a girlish moan. She stops and slowly opens her eyes, and then went plate-sized eyes. I smiled gently as I look down at her surprised and shocked face.

"You're a...You're a...girl?"


	4. Chapter 4

"You're a...You're a...girl?" She whispered in surprise and shock.

"...Yeah..." Hiruma whispered back. She gave her a "gotta be kidding" face and chuckles nervously.

"D-did you get a gender transplant without me knowing or something?" She shook her head slowly. She lets her arms go for her to sit up. She stares at her up and down.

"...How long have this...?"

"All my life basically, it started to show when I started puberty."

"Oh, I see...?" Hiruma leans her head on Miki's shoulder.

"...Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Either I forgot-"

"You? Forgetting?" Miki giggles at the thought. Hiruma never forgets, never.

"Let me finish."

"Heh heh, sorry."

"Either I forgot, was going to tell you but something came up the spilt second, wasn't the right time or..." She holds Miki's hand. She looks down to her.

"...I didn't know how you would handle it and if you still be my best friend..." Miki sighs and she tightens Hiruma's hand.

"Well of course I'll still be your friend!" Hiruma looks up to Miki, who was smiling.

"You're still you. Nothing's changed between us. Don't matter if a guy, girl, whatever! You're still my best friend Yoichi!" She smiles as she hugs Miki's arm.

"...Thanks."

"No problem...You probably want me to keep this a secret huh?"

"Yep."

"...I'm wondering..."

Hiruma looks up to Miki. She grabs Hiruma's B-C cup breasts and moving them around. She blushes.

"I wonder how you play football without THESE moving around. Doesn't it hurt?"

"I wear oversized clothing so they won't show & I wear gear when I play football."

"Don't you wear bandages to tight these so they won't show when you wear clothing?"

"Bandages?"

"Yeah."

Hiruma never thought of that! She puts her head back.

"F*CK!" She shouted as Miki laughs.

"You don't? I do that when I cross dress."

"Cross dress? As a girl?" Miki's face turned angry as Hiruma's smirks. She starts laughing.

"HAHA! VERY FUNNY! SHUT UP YOU!" She shouted sarcastically. She squeezes Hiruma's breasts hard, caused her to moan again.

"...I bet you're having tons of fun there~" her smirk widens. Miki let's go but Hiruma keeps her hands there to massage them.

"L-l-let me go Yoichi!"

"What's wrong? ~ we've just started~ you seem to love my breasts VERY much~" she whispered with a purr. Miki looks away as Hiruma licks her neck. She moans loud into Miki's ear as she massages her breasts. She pushes Miki on against the wall, lifting her thigh between Miki's legs. Hiruma grabs Miki's chin to face her.

"Y-Yoichi..."

"Miki."

She presses her lips against hers. So good. She licks Miki's bottom lip for entrance. She slowly opens it and let's Hiruma in. She licks the roof of her mouth, teeth, and tongue. She loves Miki's moans, so cute. Hiruma breaks the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between them for them to breathe.

"Yo-Yoichi..." They stare into each other's eyes for a moment. Two emeralds of passionate flame & two blue seas shining. Hiruma kisses Miki again. She leans over to Miki's ear.

"...I love you." Miki bursts into small tears and hugs Hiruma.

"...I love you too."


End file.
